wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
The Diva Divide
The Diva Divide is the 92nd episode of WWE Total Divas and the 4th in Season 7. Summary Brie donates her breast milk for a good cause; Maryse puts her house on the market without telling Mike, and Lana's over-enthusiastic desire to improve in the ring gets on Nattie's and Nia's last nerve. Recap Brie Bella’s philanthropic side rears its head this week on E!’s Total Divas when she discovers that new mothers can donate their extra breast milk to women who aren’t producing enough for their own babies. A trip to the NICU where she meets the parents of premature twins convinces Brie to become a donor, which means she has to adhere to a stressful regimen of hydrating and pumping in order to produce the 100 ounces being asked of her. Daniel Bryan worries that she’s throwing herself so fully into the donor program that Birdie won’t have enough milk for herself, and Brie is worried that she isn’t giving enough. Of course, Birdie is fine and the donation organization is overjoyed to receive whatever Brie can give because every ounce counts. Lana lands another lucky break this week when she finds out that, despite previous edicts, she’s getting another match — a Fatal 5-Way to determine who’ll challenge Naomi at SummerSlam. She goes immediately back to Natalya for advice, only she doesn’t give her would-be mentor a moment’s peace and it all comes to a head during a get-together with Nia Jax and Carmella before the Mae Young Classic. When Natalya infers that Lana might not be made for the ring, The Ravishing Russian goes ballistic, telling Nattie she can’t speak convincingly on the microphone and Nia that she’s lazy. (Carmella gets a pass.) The WWE folks don’t want anything to do with the inter-division squabble, but Natalya gets the last word anyway when she wins the match and finds herself one victory away from a long-awaited Women’s Championship. The Miz and Maryse’s idyllic home has been broken into yet again, and Maryse officially wants out. The Miz, unwilling to kowtow to the burglars, instead suggests teaching Maryse’s mother to shoot a gun so she can defend herself. That idea doesn’t sit well with Maryse, so she secretly puts the house on the market to see what they can get for it. Of course, it gets picked up by the press and Miz is furious, and it doesn’t seem like he’s going to budge despite Maryse flat-out telling him she doesn’t feel safe. Until, of course, someone backs up a dump truck full of cash to pay for the house in full, then it’s see ya-bye for Chateau Marmiz. Vegas, here they come. New episodes of Total Divas air Wednesdays at 9/8 C on E!. Image gallery 001_td704_fullshow_ipv.00079--72f2ca24f6fee1556d25b69a9f4059fe.jpg 002_td704_fullshow_ipv.00093--a5e9adc36e8b422804b831c8463c8a84.jpg 003_td704_fullshow_ipv.00095--d6163960504f286f6a715ea2666c9462.jpg 004_td704_fullshow_ipv.00156--afd2541ceceea8371012fe678b6e4580.jpg 005_td704_fullshow_ipv.00171--54e38467c910c54e8140b8d67b68bc9f.jpg 006_td704_fullshow_ipv.00217--12456a356ccac835dd9b3a0c43d0a30e.jpg 007_td704_fullshow_ipv.00221--28b7413e2fa024333dd93006806db903.jpg 008_td704_fullshow_ipv.00279--7596ce904417051a1995c12a122541b0.jpg 009_td704_fullshow_ipv.00283--2ed78086058a46295adb633d08c33aaf.jpg 010_td704_fullshow_ipv.00350--1593996c090c2fc214e10e5f19b364d4.jpg 011_td704_fullshow_ipv.00359--c74085fc8c768fc502bce6c84bd5ed1a.jpg 012_td704_fullshow_ipv.00372--7440323d03919342f865ec10d6e0bd8b.jpg 013_td704_fullshow_ipv.00381--85de0e3e1ec73bcba7ae58906e135924.jpg 014_td704_fullshow_ipv.00404--fc9eab68a8db8bd78266d2af789a8164.jpg 015_td704_fullshow_ipv.00409--7dba815d48d823e4901a431f13e29380.jpg 016_td704_fullshow_ipv.00426--1c65f16d8ff1e66fb1bb02bd7dd216d4.jpg 017_td704_fullshow_ipv.00450--d42889c07d96e6ac29d8da1849ed81a7.jpg 018_td704_fullshow_ipv.00485--2f3ffe901b1bb1c3cb5f753f07ff5a7f.jpg 019_td704_fullshow_ipv.00546--c3e7d3f4179ac33bdf776421397f5bbb.jpg 021_td704_fullshow_ipv.00617--da4ac3b7fce2a24cbab8e8cf2135ec1f.jpg 022_td704_fullshow_ipv.00619--29912f654b8aebe7dcbda16f506775f2.jpg 023_td704_fullshow_ipv.00692--67510a21eeb113176bf719379f055082.jpg 024_td704_fullshow_ipv.00712--85733522c67586944804ab69a7e027b2.jpg 025_td704_fullshow_ipv.00725--13066a372247a905ac3992b665f2efe5.jpg 026_td704_fullshow_ipv.00736--05f9b473f66bcb24c46a08211caf1143.jpg 027_td704_fullshow_ipv.00818--fd11fc02777200130c55e394fbdea3b9.jpg 028_td704_fullshow_ipv.00876--f98f9c4abc2023ee004e317cd331640d.jpg 029_td704_fullshow_ipv.00975--2e4d48bfedd9b754fba739b378d87e31.jpg 030_td704_fullshow_ipv.00982--3e8561591741aed0eec0061a5c4c9e91.jpg 031_td704_fullshow_ipv.01103--115a6d8593a74a22375704addf733b6b.jpg 032_td704_fullshow_ipv.01170--a77732af9109ae1fc46c4da13a835bb3.jpg 033_td704_fullshow_ipv.01232--970b26c7666423f5ab43b7545280d0c6.jpg 034_td704_fullshow_ipv.01234--16e93b7fce9698651868b61590a5645f.jpg 035_td704_fullshow_ipv.01319--d6e5722b6f33cb119ef643847caa7aa8.jpg 036_td704_fullshow_ipv.01338--797f284e87a191c0ffd223a0a86f9623.jpg 037_td704_fullshow_ipv.01447--7c00dd4e2b9b05643de8a33981053d94.jpg 038_td704_fullshow_ipv.01560--20d9cf956769399cefb92e48f7b1d6b9.jpg 039_td704_fullshow_ipv.01562--fcba6bcabd222ed1ba007d1bbb6d0e1a.jpg 040_td704_fullshow_ipv.01610--29f6383f18cc60b62c89a005c0580886.jpg 041_td704_fullshow_ipv.01673--a664ef69551f544ed0f4667c96b1a3d2.jpg 042_td704_fullshow_ipv.01717--3f55de2722fd9d2a8114e0d6f5029ea5.jpg 043_td704_fullshow_ipv.01752--6e2bf324e4dde9ad7e363d8582075092.jpg 044_td704_fullshow_ipv.01771--396a63b0461d1cb700f0ad294084fce1.jpg 045_td704_fullshow_ipv.01850--fd87a0be08cbb454fa76abc68a917950.jpg 046_td704_fullshow_ipv.01851--0b22b4334eaef6eca8d4f3dc4bb8c5ac.jpg 047_td704_fullshow_ipv.01874--20c509b49fd557cef9890e0f4634390a.jpg 048_td704_fullshow_ipv.01880--fb98abbab6847df4bc36eb76b727a4d1.jpg 049_td704_fullshow_ipv.01883--72811fd463ee19496cf8fbcd5b395e14.jpg 050_td704_fullshow_ipv.01934--f8acbe1e746d3e9027b9a1d2b9881eb5.jpg 051_td704_fullshow_ipv.01995--a7f9eb9a1a6993b7c09663c305fd16b7.jpg 052_td704_fullshow_ipv.02000--e7d50e37d0106bfe16a9090b23d8f6fe.jpg 053_td704_fullshow_ipv.02030--855d9e58f09f618a96d9595a7a243262.jpg 054_td704_fullshow_ipv.02044--1992ee8df47fa2c8c8b702d7f9fdbf74.jpg 055_td704_fullshow_ipv.02060--5146ac30ca713a60ff9278300f1a1038.jpg 056_td704_fullshow_ipv.02064--f14b7b3c758860f35c890572b8bf3075.jpg 057_td704_fullshow_ipv.02126--ef1241cf94c4ed55eb2cc0320b392eec.jpg 058_td704_fullshow_ipv.02151--c1040dec4620a33c5e48adca7a196a3c.jpg 059_td704_fullshow_ipv.02241--24f978625ab9170ac3848b0ed9964270.jpg 060_td704_fullshow_ipv.02352--cdc765300299c96649adec91f22d31e9.jpg 061_td704_fullshow_ipv.02365--fd313a2cbc1ea72afed013202f969943.jpg 062_td704_fullshow_ipv.02376--0234e048b52526761a2338750d1cd481.jpg 063_td704_fullshow_ipv.02378--f189e4d040aa27a64ec79ac8c620ce98.jpg 064_td704_fullshow_ipv.02385--32cd38c84907a9fc6066fc3e03bc87f8.jpg 065_td704_fullshow_ipv.02471--f5694d4e160a2fd89dd7444be8cf83d6.jpg 066_td704_fullshow_ipv.02477--0330e97dd120ca65496d277762aa1dd0.jpg 067_td704_fullshow_ipv.02557--71317c3b7b5d31c46f69ca091a825ec4.jpg Category:2017 television episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Divas episodes Category:Total Divas (Season 7) Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Maryse Category:Carmella Category:Nia Jax